villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Travis Bickle
Travis Bickle is the protagonist villain of the 1976 film Taxi Driver. He was portrayed by , who also played Vito Corleone in The Godfather Part II, Jake LaMotta in Raging Bull, Max Cady in Cape Fear, Jimmy Conway in Goodfellas, Al Capone in The Untouchables, David "Noodles" Aaronson in Once Upon a Time in America, Ace Rothstein in Casino, Louis Gara in Jackie Brown, Gil Renard in The Fan, Neil McCauley in Heat, Dwight Hansen in This Boy's Life, Don Lino in DreamWorks' Shark Tale, Louis Cyphre in Angel Heart, Fearless Leader in Rocky & Bullwinkle, Frankenstein's Monster in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein and Senator John McLaughlin in Machete. Biography Travis Bickle is a lonely and depressed young man a living in Manhattan - he suffers from heavy depression living most of his life alone. He becomes a night time taxi driver in order to cope with his chronic insomnia, working 12-hour shifts nearly every night, carrying passengers around all five boroughs of New York City. His restless days, meanwhile, are spent in seedy porn theaters. He keeps a diary (excerpts from which are occasionally narrated via voice-over during the film). Bickle is an honorably discharged Marine, and it is implied but never mentioned in the screenplay that he is a Vietnam veteran; he keeps a charred Viet Cong flag in his squalid apartment and has a large scar on his back. Bickle develops a romantic attachment to Betsy, a campaign volunteer for New York Senator Charles Palantine. Palantine is running for President on a platform of dramatic social change. After watching her from his taxi through the windows of Palantine's campaign office, Bickle enters the office asking to volunteer as a pretext to talk with Betsy. Bickle convinces her to join him for coffee and pie, and she later agrees to let him take her to a movie. She says he reminds her of a line in Kris Kristofferson's song "The Pilgrim, Chapter 33": "He's a prophet and a pusher, partly truth, partly fiction–a walking contradiction." On their date, Bickle takes her to see Language of Love, a Swedish sex education film. Offended, she leaves the movie theater and takes a taxi home alone. The next day he tries to reconcile with Betsy, phoning her and sending her flowers, to no avail. Bickle's thoughts begin to turn violent. The only person in whom he vaguely confides his new views and desires is fellow taxi driver "Wizard", who tells Travis that he's seen all kinds in his time driving cabs, and he believes Travis will be fine. Disgusted by the petty street crime (especially prostitution) that he witnesses while driving through the city, he now finds a focus for his frustration and begins a program of intense physical training. He buys four guns from an illegal dealer, "Easy Andy". He then constructs a sleeve gun to attach on his right arm and practices concealing and drawing his weapons. He develops an interest in Senator Palantine's public appearances. One night, Bickle enters a run-down grocery just moments before a man attempts to rob the store. Bickle shoots the man in the neck. The grocery owner encourages Bickle to flee after he expresses worry for shooting the man with an unlicensed gun. As Bickle leaves, the store owner repeatedly clubs the near-dead man with a steel pole. On another night, Iris, a 12-year-old child prostitute, enters Bickle's cab, attempting to escape her pimp, Sport. When Bickle fails to drive away, Sport drags Iris from the cab and throws Bickle a crumpled $20 bill. Bickle later meets Iris in the street and pays her for her time, not to have sex, but to try and persuade her to quit prostitution. They meet again the next day for breakfast, and Bickle becomes obsessed with helping Iris leave Sport and return to her parents' home. Bickle sends Iris several hundred dollars attached to a letter telling her he will soon be dead. After shaving his head into a Mohawk haircut, he attends a public rally where he attempts to assassinate Senator Palantine. Secret Service agents notice him approaching and Bickle flees. He returns to his apartment, then drives to the East Village, where he and Sport get into a confrontation in which the two insult each other. Bickle shoots Sport in the gut, then storms into the brothel and shoots the bouncer's left hand off. After the wounded Sport shoots Bickle in the neck, slightly wounding him, Bickle shoots him dead, later the bouncer as he attacks him, as well as Iris' mafioso customer. Bickle is shot several times. Kneeling on the floor of Iris' room, he attempts several times to fire a bullet into his own head, but all his weapons are out of ammunition, so he resigns himself to resting on a sofa until police arrive. When they do arrive, he places his index finger against his temple like a gun and pretends to shoot himself in the head several times. While recuperating, Bickle receives a handwritten letter from Iris' parents who thank him for saving their daughter, and the media hail him as a hero. Bickle returns to his job, and encounters Betsy as a fare. She discusses his newly found fame, but he denies being a hero. He drops her off without charging her. As he drives away, he glances anxiously at an object in his taxi's rear view mirror. Trivia *Travis Bickle is ranked #30 on AFI's list "100 Years...100 Heroes and Villains". *Travis Bickle's plan on assassinating Senator Palatine gave John Hinckley, Jr. the idea of assassinating President Ronald Reagan, as he'd watched the movie at least 15 times. *Travis Bickle's depression and many psychological aspects may have come from his days as a Vietnam war veteran, though not being mentioned in the movie - this could be theorized. *Some fans have theorized that the ending in which Iris' father writes him a latter of gratitude, and he gives Betsy a ride is all occurring in his mind as he's still in a coma at the hospital. The film's director, Martin Scorsese, has debunked this theory, clarifying that these events did in fact happen. However according to him, the point of Travis glancing in the rear view mirror at the end of the film is meant to signify that he could still go mad again at any moment, and that in the future, he won't be a "hero" again. *Travis was originally going to be a playable character in a Taxi Driver video game adaptation, however the project was eventually scrapped during development. *Robert De Niro has expressed several times about doing a sequel film in order to continue Travis's story. Reception Travis Bickle remains a very critically acclaimed character, and one of the most iconic characters in movie history. See also *Travis Bickle in Heroes Wiki. pl:Travis Bickle Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vigilante Category:Outcast Category:Movie Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Rogues Category:Military Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Misanthropes Category:Hypocrites Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Liars Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Protagonists Category:Suicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Grey Zone Category:Fighters Category:Terrorists Category:Traitor Category:Mutilators